Tokyo Mew Mew En Encre
by TaiyakinoNaku
Summary: An otaku has gotten her hands on a magical pen that makes everything she writes reality, including TMM fanfics. With the help of friends, she will become a mew to fight the horror of bad fics, Blegh, better than it sounds, honest. OCxOC, Shoujo-ai.


**.T O K Y O . M E W . M E W.**

**EN ENCRE**

**.: Authoress Note :.**

What? Can't authoresses rant selfishly nowadays? Thank you for clicking the link to my story! It really makes my day! If you were forced by me to read this because I'm a bad friend, then you did the right thing! If you're just wandering here then, please, enjoy!

**C H A P T E R . fanfiction life**

It would be an understatement for one to say Berri loved anime. It was a sad truth, but the brunette had become what one might call an "Otaku" or maybe even a "dork". She lived her pathetic little life by the manga rules; don't stand out and one day you will go from being a plain Jane to a magical girl, at which time, your dreams will come true and you will probably get in a relationship that stands through all of time because once you beat the bad guy everything that happened to you becomes canon and only nutcases (or so her friend Jisu would say) break canon pairings.

Yes.

The bliss of shoujo life.

Therefore, it was absolutely important that Berri only have crushes and be absolutely awful in school (though she would always be bad in school) so that her magical girl life would start out on the right foot.

If she ever got it.

The girl lived in the United States of America where she attended High School with her friends and spent an embarrassing amount of her life on the computer chatting up a storm with fellow Otaku (one of which was Jisu). Offline, the girl spent her time with her best friends, Annneka, Sumi, Liz, K-chan and Manda.

And with these friends she lived ordinary days, waiting patiently for her chance to be a magical girl like the girls in her manga.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Dreaming

"Miss Mieux!" The sound of her French teacher's harsh scoldings brought Berri back to a painful part of life we call "reality". She had a bit of drooling on the sleeve she'd been resting her head on. Behind her, Berri's blonde friend Liz was poking her with a sharpee, leaving a black dot on the back of her head. In front of her stood her annoyed teacher.

Berri squeaked and attempted a nervous, half-hearted laugh.

"Um.. uh... Aieee" She said slowly, trying to be cute. Liz gave her a thumbs up. Using the French word for 'Aaah'. Nice job!

But her teacher was far from impressed.

"N-Nihahaha... Sorry."

"Don't do it again."

"Ok... Sorryyy."

School ended.

Whining, Berri limped out of school hugging a manga close to her chest.

"Hey Berri!" Called two of her friends, Sumi and Anneka. They were both brown haired girls and were often seen together, possibly because Sumi could drive and Anneka could not.

"Good hello nano desu!" She exclaimed happily, "I got yelled at in French!"

"Good job!" Anneka replied with a wink, "That's our idiot."

"Tehehe-HEY." Berri snapped, glaring, "That was sort of mean!"

"No, really?" Anneka teased, smirking a bit, "What? Were you expecting a compliment?"

"Auu... well..." The dumb girl grumbled, looking away with her arms crossed, "Maybe."

Sumi laughed and went over to hug the two, but particularly Berri. "Now now, let's not fight."

"Ugguuu.. Wasn't fighting." Berri said stubbornly. Anneka just shrugged.

"Same. Just pointing out the truth."

Berri and Anneka were both in their junior year, the eleventh grade, much like Liz. They were often told they looked a bit similar because of their brown hair (Anneka's was longer, wait length and Berri's only went to her shoulders) and matching insanity, on occasion, but it was Berri and Sumi that got the most comment about looking similar. Some people went as far as thinking they were sisters. Unlike her friends, Sumi was a senior, but just being older didn't always make her act the most mature.

Liz was the odd one out. Poor blonde thing. But at least she stuck out in pictures.

"So. We have Box Club, right?" Sumi asked with a smile, "That'll be fun."

"Aiee... Sorry, I totally forgot... Ummm... I'll need a ride..." Berri squeaked shyly, feeling a bit dumber than usual. Anneka smiled.

"Oneesama'll drive you." She said, motioning to Sumi. Calling Sumi 'oneesama' had become habit for the younger girls, "So let's go."

"Mm!" Sumi echoed.

Berri started after them, then stopped. "Hey. Where'd I put Lizzie-chan?"

"She's probably already there. Come on." Anneka urged, glaring a bit, "You're taking too long."

So, though reluctant to be possibly leaving her friend, Berri nodded and hurried after her friends. For those who do not know, "Box Club" was the amazing term for the school's creative writing club. "Think outside of the box", they always said. Hence the clever name "Box Club".

"Oooh!" Berri exclaimed a her friends walked her outside, leading her to the club room, which was in a separate building, "Pretty pen on the ground!"

"Yes yes. Move faster or we'll be late." Anneka snapped, rudely shoving Berri along. The girl yelped and whined but was eventually dragged to the club room, whether she liked it or not.

"Hey!" Called one of the club members, Manda, and her boyfriend, Ain. The two had already taken seats and seemed to be reserving a place for their friends, "Took you long enough."

"Yeah. Berri here was being dumb." Anneka explained. Berri sniffled and was instantly given a comforting hug by Sumi.

"Auuu... Oneesama, they do not understand my brilliance" Whined the fruit cake. Not knowing how to respond, Sumi just pet her head and nodded.

"Ok! Let's get out our pens and paper!" Announced the club's amazing leader. Extra amazing if, for some crazy reason, she is reading this right now. The club members made agreeing sounds, ranging from a simple "Ok" like Anneka or "GYAAAN" like Berri, who fell out of her chair while leaning over to grab her purse.

The brunette opened her purse while still in an awkward half-in half-off the seat position.

But she could not find a pen.

"Auuu... No pen."

"Dork. You should always have a pen." Scolded Anneka.

"Oneesama, you silly." Sumi giggled. She often called Berri 'oneesama' too.

Berri just pouted childishly and got up. "I'll got get that pen I saw on the ground. Besides, I should make sure Lizzie-chan isn't waiting by the flagpole."

"Uh... ok..." That part of the story had moved so fast that poor Manda barely got any dialog; she had to say something.

Switching scenes again, Berri hurried out of the classroom and back outside. She had seen the pen in the grass by a tree and hoped it was still there.

But something wasn't exactly _right_.

The air seemed to have grown tense. Of course, Berri was stupid (we've established that, right?) and oblivious to the change. She hummed cheerfully, walking over to the pen and carefully picking it up. The brown haired moron didn't even notice that, behind her, a spider had been changed into a, well, bigger spider. One did not have to do much to a spider to make it anymore frightening, you know.

"Ah The pen is so pretty" She chirped, dropping to her knees and picking it of the ground, "I bet you would be great for writing fanfiction"

Fanfiction.

Funny, huh? Considering where this is posted.

Still smiling, Berri got up to her feet and turned around, only to become face-to-face with the spider.

Her mouth dropped a bit in shock and she stepped back.

"N-Niii? What the...? It's..." Her voice trembled and she instinctively held the pen closer, since it was her only weapon, even though the most is would probably do was poke out one of the thing's eight eyes.

Shuddering, Berri dumbly backed up against the tree, cornering herself only because she was too dumb with fear to realize she had a couple escape options, some of them being

A ) Dive Right

B ) Dive Left

C ) Climb the Tree

and

D ) Run

But if she did that the story wouldn't progress this smoothly.

"H-Help..." She whimpered, noticing the spider was getting closer, "Someone... Anyone..."

The spider was close enough to have its eye poked out, and Berri was really considering it, but a bright light scared it into stepped back.

"The pen, you moron! Use the pen!" Called a voice. Berri blinked and turned to looked behind her, only to see a blonde boy holding an elaborate silver staff standing next to her.

"Use the pen dang it!"

It was a nice idea, but Berri didn't know how to use her weapon. The spider was upset after being blinded and lunged at Berri, who did have the common sense this time to duck in cover like in the old atomic bomb safety videos (except she had no newspaper to protect herself with).

The spider missed and, since none of its eight eyes cared to look down, figured the girl was next to it, so naturally, began spinning in circles.

The blonde boy hurried over to Berri and grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

"Well? Hurry it up!"

"Nya?"

"The pen! I'll explain later! Draw something to transform or something!"

She blinked. Berri had no paper.

So, she laughed.

"What, like in the air?"

"Sure."

"No, really, hand me some paper."

"You can draw in the air."

"I WANT PAPER." She demanded, glaring.

The boy frowned.

"We're in a life of death situation here and you won't save our tails by drawing in the air?!"

"It's harder than it looks! Might mess up!" She snapped back.

He growled, frustrated already.

"Just draw!"

"NO!"

The spider heard this. Can spiders hear? Well, they can now.

It turned to face the two and the frightened brunette squeaked when her two eyes met a few of its eyes.

"Save meee." She whined.

"I can't. Save yourself. Draw in the air."

"I'll look stupiiid."

"You'll look dumber if your obituary says you were killed by a spider."

Berri considered this, then frowned and nodded.

"Right! Ok, just this once!"

"Finally."

She closed her eyes, in deep concentration, and dramatically lifted her hand. Something to transform with... Something to transform with... Why, why not a Mew Mew? Did you really think I put this fic in this section just because?

_Ichigo-san and Minto-san are really strong and brave._ She thought, frowning a bit, _I want to be strong like them! Because that'd be really freaking cool!_

Nodding, she began to draw a mew pendent in the air.

Nothing happened.

The spider came at her and she ran to the right, screaming.

"What the heck?! Nothing happened!" She whined to the blonde boy, "Why not?"

He frowned, "Ah... Right! You need a magical incantation! Something that sums up your writing style and personality, I guess... Search your soul and..."

"I don't have time to soul search I'm about to become spider food!" She snapped back, "Help me!"

"Ah!" The boy looked a bit flustered, twirling his staff nervously, "You can use my incantation for now!"

"What's that?" She asked, running by him. He whispered something to her, then noticed she still had a spider after her and took off running.

Berri whined.

"Fine then!" She yelled, lifting her hand to try and draw in the air again, "Over Powered Turnip!"

This time, something happened. A trail of rainbow ink, or rather, what looked like melted crystal or opal came spilling out of the pen tip. Berri was so startled she almost screwed up her henshin locket, but luckily, she managed to make it. Once the final lines had been connected, a mew mew locket made of a similar shiny material as the ink fell into her hand. Berri grabbed it, kissed it and transformed.

"Mew Mew Satou! Metamorphosis!" She yelled. Her mew form was that of her own original character; a pink costume with a tube top like that of Mew Mint and poofy skirt like that of Mew Ichigo, with a large black bow around her waist, black boots and gloves, and tons of black trimming that gave her a bit of a gothic look. Four ears popped up, one brown and one black on each side of her head, and a black tail to match with out of place scarlet macaw wings.

The Mew Mew landed and turned to the spider. Since she had designed this character, she was quick to know her own attacks and set the Chimera Anima start.

"Reborn Sugar Wind Ring!" She yelled.

The spider returned to its normal size easily and, now that she was done, Mew Satou changed back to Berri.

She sighed, exhausted.

"Good job." Muttered the boy, "I honestly thought you'd be killed."

"HMPH! Well, THANK YOU." She snapped bitterly, a hand on her hip. The pen was in her other hand, "Now, I want answers!"

"Mmm... I guess that'd be no problem." The boy said slowly, "I'll start with my name. I am Shugo Yumeno. And what you have right now is a Dreamer's Pen."

"Eh?" Berri blinked, looking at her pen. She might not know what a Dreamer's Pen, but she did know one thing.

Which was weird, because she usually knows at least four, no matter how dumb she may be/

End of Chapter One

I am never writing a chapter this long ever again.

Ever.

Not worth it.

Nope.

Isn't Shugo's incantation lovely? I promise, the other ones will be better. : D;

Thank you for reading! I'll do my best to make future chapters better.


End file.
